headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Defiance/E
Earth Republic The Earth Republic, or E-Rep, is a government entity on Earth of the year 2046. Although it is an interpsecies organization, its ruling body and army is made up primarily of humans. The Earth Republic claims jurisdiction over most population centers, regardless of who the dominant species is, but some communities, such as Defiance, maintain their independence. The Earth Republic tried to wrest control of Defiance on numerous occasions, mostly so they could lay claim to the McCawley Mines, which housed a 3,000 year-old alien vessel containing an ancient weapon of mass destruction. One of the E-Rep's representatives, Connor Lang, traveled to Defiance in order to broach negotiations with Mayor Amanda Rosewater, with whom he had history with. Connor's efforts to endear Amanda towards accepting assistance from the Earth Republic failed and he was ultimately killed by Datak Tarr. When the Irathient Plague swept through Defiance, the Earth Republic Army set up a blockade around the town, preventing people from leaving in order to reduce the risk of the spread of contagion. Colonel Galen Marsh of the Earth Republic Army knew that he would not be able to get a foothold in the town so long as Amanda Rosewater remained Mayor, so he secretly backed Datak Tarr in the next mayoral election, feeling that he could manipulate him into turning Defiance over to the Earth Republic. This plot succeeded and on the very day that Datak Tarr was announced as the new mayor, the Republic claimed jurisdiction over the town and the McCawley Mines. Echelon Echelon is a mercenary group occasionally employed by the Earth Republic. One of the more notable members of the group was "Black" Jonah Keller, who was a ruthless individual, willing to do whatever it took to get the job done. The Earth Republic coveted a piece of alien technology called a Kaziri, which they knew had been bonded with a cybernetic implant inside of the Irathient, Irisa Nyira. After Irisa's implant went active, she fled Defiance and was found by one of her rivals, Rynn Grisu. Rynn brought her back to the Irathient camp in the Badlands and Echelon tracked her there. They apprehended Doc Yewll, whom they believed had an understanding of the "key" locked inside of Irisa's DNA. In order to flush Irisa out, they rounded up all of the Irathients at the camp, as well as deputy lawkeeper Tommy LaSalle with the intent of executing them. Irisa surrendered to them to spare Tommy's life and she was brought to a facility where they forced Doc Yewll to experiment on her to unlock the power within her. Eddie Braddock Elah Bandik Elah Bandik's daughter Elah Bandik's son Elfonz Elfonz was a male Liberata who lived in Defiance. A down-on-his luck individual, he was one of three Votans who lived in the back alleys of the town, living off the meat of barbecued rats. He chaffed at the notion of people like Stahma Tarr - a terrorist and a traitor - living in a lavish home while others were forced to live in squalor. The Omec known as Kindzi came into the back alley and slaughtered Elfonz and his two compatriots. His severed head was discovered shortly thereafter by Joshua Nolan and Irisa Nyira. Enriquez Enriquez was a human resident of Defiance. He was a deputy Lawkeeper and was active in the year 2048. Enriquez was present when Amanda Rosewater discovered that the town's cache of weapons had been destroyed by an infestation of Shrill.